Tief im Licht ist dunkler Absichten
by Kara Serenity
Summary: 'Within the Light is Darker Intentions' Ludwig, a simple Priest at the local church, witnesses the death of a friend... And soon finds himself of a journey. To stop the thing after him... But on the journey, he may realize that Amor vincit omnia; Love conquers all. Rated M For Violence... Just in case ! That's about it. Future Germerica. America/Germany.


Tief im Licht ist dunkler Absichten

~I do not own Hetalia or Castiel. I only own the plot~ This is a request from a friend... Let's call them... Alfred...~

_"Unser Vater in dem Himmel, dein Name werde geheiligt. Dein Reich komme. Dein Wille geschehe, auf Erden, wie im Himmel. Unser täglich Brot gib uns heute, und vergib uns unsere Schulden, wie wir unsern Schuldigern vergeben. Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Übel._

_Amen..."_

A tall, figure sat, whispering in the pews. The figure, who looked about twenty, was an average Aryan German. Blond, eyes as blue as the sky that could change shades with the deepening of emotions... Well, at least, that's what everyone told me... I mean, I'm not handsome but women stare. I'm not wealthy (I'm quite pious!), but people look to me as if I'm higher than them. I'm a simple man, but my own brother declares that I'm too complicated. It confuses me, it all does...

After crossing myself I stand in the darkening church that was proclaimed as mine... even though I did not own it... it belonged to Bishop Castiel... I'll explain him later.

I look around at the candles, frowning as I noticed them begin to blow out slowly, one by one.

I stride forward and relight them... only for them to blow out again... I frown deeply when a sudden gust blows out the light.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before making my way to the main Alter, taking a candle stored nearby for convenience. I use my lighter and light the candle, the glow lighting a small portion of the area.

I feel a soft hand on my shoulder and swing around, the candle illuminating our surprised features.

"F-Father Beilschmidt?" The man goes from surprise to shock.

"A-ah... G-guten Tag, Reverend Kolher... Sorry... you startled me..." I blush and, if asked, I would say it was the candle.

"W-why are you here? And... why have all the candles gone out?" he stammers as he looks around, confused.

I'm not sure what to say. "V-vell... I vas finishing my evening prayer vhen zhe candles started to go out... I tried to relight zhem but...zhey kept going out..." I try to explain.

"M-maybe it was... a... just a draft." Reverend Kolher gives me a grin before relaxing.

"J-Ja..." I murmur in agreement as I leave out the door.

"L-look... I know you're not the suspicious type, Father, but..." Reverend Kohler pauses and I pause as well, holding the door open.

"I'd... watch myself, if I were you..." he warns before the door nearly slams shut behind me, causing me to jump.

I shudder and begin my long walk home.

* * *

I wake up to sound of rain softly patting the roof. A quick glance at the clock tells me it's 10:00 AM. I wonder, briefly, why I woke up when my stuffy nose was so bad when the phone startles me out of my revere.

I pick up my phone and answer with a dull and scratchy sounding "Beilschmidt Residence, vhat is it?"

A scream answers me and I drop the phone looking at it with wide eyes as horrid cackling comes from the speakers.

"_**Better come check out the Church, Father. I left quite the mess~**_" A soft voice answers and then the call is disconnected.

I shiver and get up, dressing into my cassock before going downstairs. I slip on my nice shoes before I grab my umbrella, opening it outside the door before I exit, closing and locking the door behind me.

The wind seems to pass right through me and leaves after chilling me straight to the bone.

I give a shudder and a sigh as I go to the church. Mass should have started but upon arriving, I see the door remain locked and the people outside look soaked. I quickly rush forward and open the door, letting them all in before telling them to wait in the lobby.

I open the grand doors and enter, nearly jumping when they slam behind me. I look around and see it's no different from last night. Except... This horrid stench of copper that reeks within the huge area.

I explore around but I find the worst of the stench come from the confession box. I slowly open the door and scream at the sight in front of me.

Inside the box is Reverened Kolher... He sat as he normally would have, sitting facing the mesh that stood between the Priest and the confessor but... His head is twisted to face the entrance, a perverse smile on his face that I know was not there when he died...

A hole went through the wooden panelling of the confession box, continuing through the Reverend... That was the stench... The blood... Oh gott... It was everywhere... I was even stepping in a huge puddle. But... I didn't flee from it. I was frozen with shock and fear, forced to analyze my dead colleague. To have that image burned into my head.

As the people rush in to see what was the matter, I finally take a step back, my jaw dropping and my face paling. I know now, that I should have stayed in bed.

People take me away from the scene and try to comfort me but... it seems to me like I'm moving in a dream. I hear everything as though it's at one end of a tunnel, and I am at the other. It takes a while for me to realize there's a man in front of me, trying to ask me questions.

Every time I try to respond, it seems I'm moving too slowly for it to matter... then when I manage to try, the words seem to die in my throat as a picture of Reverend Kolher appears in my mind. The odd, twisted grin... the way his head was tilted while his form was slumped forward, his head partially resting against the mesh.

I snap partially out of it when a hand is gently placed on my shoulder.

"I know... Reverend Kolher was a close friend of yours but... Is there anyone who... might want to... Kill him?" The Police officer tries to calm me down his green eyes full of worry as his hands fiddle with the cap in his lap. But, all I can think about is the gentle touch on my shoulder... just like how Reverend Kolher had rested his hand on my shoulder last night...

But it seemed so far away. Like, instead of about twelve hours, it was twelve centuries.

I blink before gently shaking my head, no one coming to mind.

"Do you... know anything leading up to his death?" he asks, his gentle English accent lulling me almost to sleep... The grief weighting me down.

I gently shake my head before pausing then clearing my throat.

"I... I'm not sure... if this will make any difference," I whisper softly, making him lean forward to hear what I was trying to say.

"L-L-Last... night... B-Before I vent home... I had finished praying... Kolher had told me... just as I left... Zhat... He knows... I'm not superstitious... but... I... should... uh, Vatch... myself." I speak in halting sentences, trying to get it out.

"Is th'ah anything else?" The man asks me. I faintly remember him now... Arthur Kirkland. One of the daily commuters here at the church... He looks like he pities me... But I don't want his pity...

Of course, then what he says gets to me... Delayed reaction... I almost jerk back when I remember the phone call and gulp hard.

"Y-Yes... A man... I voke... to a phone call... and I... heard a scream... zhen... laughter. Oh Gott... Zhe laughter... Zhen a... a voice... told me... Zhat... I have to... go to the church..." I murmur and slump.

"Said... zhey made quite a mess... S-so I came and... found him..." I finish.

Arthur rubs my back. "Is th'ah anything else?" He asks softly.

I shake my head. "Zhat's... everyzhing..." I sigh.

His face downturns into a frown. "You don't look good, Fath'ah. You should go home, get some rest... We have to close the church until the investigation can continue." He gets up and pulls me to my feet, causing me to stagger a moment before steady myself. Upon looking up from me feet, I see Bishop Castiel, striding forward towards us.

I guess now would be a good time to explain him... as best as I can.

You see, not a month ago, this church didn't stand here. At that time, Castiel showed up. He asked if he could build a church. At the time we only had one small dingy one downtown. It was quite bad... So, we said that he could if he wanted to. All too soon, the church was built.

Everyone, in the end, had relocated to the new church. Bishop Castiel, as we found out was his rank and title, rehired all the Fathers from the old church. We acted like one big family and all was good... until now, that is.

"I'd like to talk to Father Beilschmidt alone." Bishop Castiel's gravelly voice snaps me back and I watch as Arthur leaves.

My legs give out and I sit back down, waves of regret washing over me, causing me to drop my face into my hands.

I gentle hand rubs my back and Bishop Castiel takes a seat beside me.

"I-It's... all my fault..." I murmur.

"Actually, we would have ended up losing you, had Reverend not taken your place. Stop blaming yourself this instant. Can't have you falling apart." Castiel's voice growled into my ear and made me flinch. It was both soothing... and nerve-wracking. Castiel is usually a calm man, showing no emotions while still managing to show all his emotions. He's confusing. Simple as that.

"I-I..." I begin in a stutter, not sure where the thought is going or where it will end. Bishop Castiel waits for me to finish.

"I... d-don't... know... think..." I pause to let out a soft sound of confused frustration before I bring my knees up and hug them, sobbing into them.

Cautiously and slowly, a hand comes down to rub my back. I know that Bishop Castiel is trying to give me some sort of comfort... but it isn't working.

"I'll get him home, Bishop." I swear my brother whispered but...

I broke into more hysterical tears, mushing my face into my legs to let not a sound escape. The memories... what Castiel said... it hit me hard. 'Can't have you falling apart' Well... I already was. First... Bruder... Then Reverend... It was hitting me so close to home.

I can remember that day as clearly as this one.

* * *

_I had just gotten home from the Church and went up to my Brother's study. He always was staying up late to work on his buildings._

_So, I had brought him a tray of his favourite tea and dinner that I had made before leaving. I gently knocked on the door and it swung open._

_My brother was sitting and it looked like he tried to turn to face me but... he seemed to be frozen. Cautiously I went up to him and turned the chair when a scream was pulled from my mouth._

_Brother sat normally in the chair... only then did I realized the huge gaping hole in his chest. His head was twisted a way that it shouldn't be... And his face was pulled into an insane grin. His hands were oddly cleaned of the blood... and there were hand prints on the window sill._

_The tray I held crashed to the ground and I screamed again, unable to do anything else... Finally when I could I began backing away but a tripped on one of the items that was on the tray and I hit my head. Hard._

_When I did wake up, I was at the hospital with a concussion. When I asked about my brother they said they didn't know what I meant. I was the only one at the scene and they thought I had been trying to commit suicide or something._

* * *

_My only family I knew of. Gone. Dead. I felt so horrible... Like... I was missing some part of me._

I pulled back and tried to control myself... but I couldn't. I just kept shaking and sobbing. I was out of control.

Soon Bishop Castiel stood and pulled me up, leading me outside, past the onlookers and to his car.

"You are in not state to do a thing. I'm taking you home, alright? Until you can stay calm, stay home." He ordered and I gave a gentle nod, slipping into the passenger seat and fumbling with the buckle a few time before getting it in.

Bishop Castiel closed the door and got into the drivers side before starting the car and driving me back to my home, helping me to the door before leaving me there. I watched with almost glazed eyes as he drove away before I entered the house and closed and locked the door behind me.

I wasn't in the mood for anything but sleep... but when I heard movement upstairs I managed to pull myself out of it and grabbed the baseball bat from the hall closet, creeping up the stairs slowly, like a cat.

Not a sound was made from me and finally I got to the door of the study, I opened the door to see a figure, looking over the plans to my brothers buildings while sipping a shake.

I felt anger and swung the bat, breaking it on the side of his head, causing him to crumple to the ground with an almost keening sound before he pulled himself up. "Hey, dude, If you're gonna hit someone, do it with a pillow! Jeez!"

I froze before managing to speak. "ALFRED?"

* * *

Translations:

Unser Vater in dem Himmel, dein Name werde geheiligt. Dein Reich komme. Dein Wille geschehe, auf Erden, wie im Himmel. Unser täglich Brot gib uns heute, und vergib uns unsere Schulden, wie wir unsern Schuldigern vergeben. Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Übel.

Our Father who art in heaven, Hallow be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on Earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us today our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not, into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

(A.K.A The Lord's Prayer: Our father)

Guten Tag: Good Day

Ja: Yes

Gott: God


End file.
